We Made It Through The Night
by Krokador
Summary: Set after We'll Make it Through the night. Ino comes back from a mission and this is what happens when both her and Sakura have missed each other so much. InoSaku, Yuri, Lemon.


**AN: **ARGH! Okay so what can I say. I hate keyboards F-Locks (seriously) As well as them stupid mouse with the back buttons on the side. Dammit it made me lose the ending I had written that was so cool! Now I'm disappointed with how I ended this grr... I just couldn't rewrite it the same _.cries._

Blargh. Well anyway. I was in the mood this morning, I'm sorry for the title. This is all I could come up with. Rated M because, well, this is one of those infamous Kro-lemons. Hey wait. I only posted another one on here... Ah well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do not own them. But god I wish I could be in either of their place right now!

**Warning: **Lemon. InoSaku. Girl on girl aka femslash. Language? Err no I think I kept that pretty clean, for once. No violence. But once again, if Yuri bothers you, go away, run and hide in that closet, yeah, that one, with the goatee'd Sasuke Uchiha waiting with Amaterasu to burn you to ashes. Uhuh _.nods._

* * *

**We Made It Through The Night**

_"So how'd that mission go?"_

_Before she'd even had time to see the person she was talking to, sweet lips were pressed against hers in a demanding, loving kiss. It lasted for a long moment, before the owner of these lips pulled away and looked at Sakura, smiling brightly._

_"I missed you so much, forehead."_

A grin crawled up on Sakura's face at hearing her good old nickname coming from her good old rival. Then without a warning she nearly jumped into the blonde's arms and hugged her really tight. "I missed you too, Ino."

Ino giggled and returned the hug with all her might, even though she was a little surprised at this sudden show of affection. Not that Sakura wasn't all clingy and everything usually. This just felt a little... different.

_"Ino!" The first thing the blonde saw as she opened her eyes was a flurry of pink hair. The first thing she felt was Sakura all over her. For a moment she thought that was it._ 'I died and gone to heaven...' _But Sakura's hold on her was too real. The tears in her neck, humid and warm. The voice of the girl who was holding her much too intense. "You're alive! You made it. Oh god don't ever do that to me again."_

Ino's eye twitched. Had somebody died? Was Inokai alright? Sakura never got this emotional anymore, not ever since she'd nearly died giving birth to her child. Their child. "Is everything alright Saku?" She asked in concern, causing Sakura to loosen her grip on her a little and look at her face. She frowned some seeing that she was crying, but appeared happy at the same time.

"Your little Kai made me remember things I'd better keep at the bottom of my memory." Ino's mouth formed a 'oh'. She then giggled and poked at Sakura's nose.

"Funny, you always call him mine when he does stuff you don't like."

Sakura smirked. "Well, he has a knack for bringing up the oddest subjects, just like you." She poked back at Ino's nose too, causing the other girl to huff in annoyance.

"You know what the oddest thing is?" Ino turned serious, wiping at Sakura's cheek absently with her thumb, trying to dry up her tears. It broke her heart seeing her crying, every single time, even when they were happy tears. She just couldn't stand seeing her lover like this. Sakura leant into the touch and looked back at her with curiosity. "When I look at him, his eyes remind me of yours. And he's got that large forehead too."

Sakura blinked, a picture of Inokai flashing in her mind. It was true, the kid had a slightly larger than usual forehead. "What are you trying to say, Yamanaka?" She questioned, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind the girl's ear. She noticed that with every word they said, they'd been getting closer and closer to each other. And dare she admit it, she enjoyed that proximity to a dangerous level right now. She was glad she'd sent the kid over to Sasuke's place.

"I think he's ours." Ino paused, watching for a reaction. Sakura had her mouth open and was about to tell her that was impossible. Ino raised her hand to stop her from doing so. "I know that's literally impossible. But I think it still happened, somehow. I have no recollection of whoever might have been the father." She trailed off, her eyes straying to an undefined focus point as the bits and pieces of her past resurfaced. She understood how Sakura felt now. "I guess with you healing me and pouring so much of your chakra in me, you might have affected his DNA."

Sakura furrowed her brows. She'd never heard of a case like that during her studies. Nor had she ever really affected another woman's baby, even though she'd treated more than her share of pregnant women. But then again, how would she know? And even if... Yeah there were a lot of if's. "I'll ask Tsunade next time I'm called up at the clinic."

Ino nodded and smiled at her. Sakura had dropped out of the medic job to be able to run their flower shop most of the time. But she'd occasionally go cover a shift for an overly busy Tsunade or Shizune, or be called on an emergency. And at times she'd be sent out on a mission with another team to serve as their medical ninja. Or with Team 7, and at those times Ino was left babysitting both Sasuke and Naruto's kids. Luckily enough - or maybe that was thoroughly well planned - they were never all gone on a mission at the same time, so the kids always had a bit of their family to stay at.

"So, what'd Kai say anyway?" Ino asked, her eyes boring right into Sakura's. Their face were so close, she could feel her breathe catching in her throat at the mere beauty that emanated from the pink haired girl.

"He said he wanted a little brother or sister." Sakura inched closer, conscious that the next thing one of them said would cause their lips to meet, whether they liked it or not. But oh, they would love it.

"And where is he now?" Ino's lips brushed against Sakura's and a spark was sent through both of them, hitting somewhere down south with a strength they'd rarely witnessed before.

"Over at Sasuke's." Sakura was short of breath already, just looking at Ino's lust filled eyes. The girl was smiling blissfully.

"We could..." A short kiss on the lips, teasing. Ino had all the time she needed, there was nothing putting her in a haste. "...try..." Another kiss, on the side of Sakura's jaw, who moaned in response. Their bodies were pressed so close together that there wasn't a single breeze that could blow between them. "... to give him one..."

The last words had been whispered straight into her ear, and had been followed by Ino's mouth latching onto her earlobe, licking, sucking, lightly biting at the sensitive spot. Somewhere in her brain Sakura knew what Ino meant. But in reality, she could care a lot less.

Ino had taken control and was slowly pushing Sakura towards their living room, making sure to hold the girl up so her clumsy backwards step wouldn't make her stumble down. Oh but she wouldn't mind just tackling the girl to the ground right there. Her lips were still at work on the girl's neck all along, and she bit just a little harder when she felt Sakura's knees hit something.

"Ino!" Sakura let out a cry, before letting herself fall back onto the couch. Ino didn't follow right away, instead taking advantage of the space she had to remove her top and bra. She then leant over Sakura and grinned, tugging at the girl's clothes. The pink haired girl silently complied, making short work of removing her own shirt and bra, and tossing them to the side. She then reached up and kissed the blonde's lips deeply, moaning as their tongues started to fight for dominance, when it was obvious that today, Ino would be the one in charge. And that turned Sakura on even more.

Because she would fight for it even if she was supposed to lose anyway. That was what made their lovemaking so interesting. It never was the same because they'd always try to come up with something clever to beat the other to it. To be in control. Or sometimes, they had plans to end up as the submissive one. Just because. Just like that. They loved each other so much.

Ino broke the kiss, panting for air, and Sakura took advantage of the pause to grab Ino's waist and push the girl further up, her next target being Ino's hardened nipples. The blonde moaned as Sakura enclosed her lips around the sensitive nub and pulled down some, twirling at the tip with her tongue. She arched her back dangerously when Sakura's hand found her other breast and gave it a similar treatment. A part of her marveled at just how good Sakura made her feel. It was total bliss, ecstasy. She felt loved and about to burst from love herself. But there was this small part of her, always up for a challenge, that enjoyed it even more when she was the one doing this to the other girl.

Ino grinded her hips towards Sakura's core, earning herself a loud whimper and a nasty bite mark on her breast. But the pain surging through her body at this time only managed to fuel her desire. Her desire for Sakura, the love of her life, the person who she spent most of her time with, the only person she ever wanted to be in a bed with until the rest of her life. She bucked again, a smirk crawling on her lips as she felt Sakura's resolve falter with every move she made. Every time their bodies would touch in that area, Ino was gaining ground.

The blonde exhaled roughly when she felt Sakura's tongue trail between her breast, upwards to her neck, and at the same time her hands slide down her sides and settling at the hem of her pants, intent on pulling them down whenever she had the chance. It took all of Ino's resolves to bat these hands away and lean down next to Sakura's ear. "You first."

Surprisingly, the pink haired girl complied, hastily reaching for her skirt, clumsily fumbling with the belt buckle - cursing herself incoherently in her head, about wearing this damn belted skirt - until she finally got it and slid it down her legs unceremoniously. Who gave a damn if she won or not? She wanted Ino, here and now.

Ino lifted herself up to make it easier for Sakura to finish removing her clothes, and then stared at the girl mischievously. Sakura stared back for a moment, realizing just how worked up she was. Panting like a thirsty dog, her sex was soaking wet, her skin was slick and sweaty, and all coherent thought her brain could form was 'Ino'.

And the blonde got what she wanted when Sakura's agile fingers latched onto her own pants to pull them down, with somehow more stability then she'd done with her own. She shivered at the touch of these fingers, and that mouth on her skin. And then she put both her hands on each side of Sakura's head and pushed her back down to the couch, pressing her now naked form against her's, and kissing her again, fervently. Her hands roamed the pinkette's body, lightly grazing the mounds of flesh they met on their way, then coming back up, kneading at her breasts, inwardly smirking at the noises they **both**made as their hands carried on the battle, winning over each other's body all over again. Pressed so tightly together that it was hard to believe even their hands could access anything there.

Then Ino lowered her target and let her hands come to rest on Sakura's crotch, resulting in the other girl breaking away from the kiss yelping. Her body arched up, trying to get the contact she wanted so much, and that jerky movement caused both girls to roll off the couch. Landing on the cold wooden floor in a quiet thump. Sakura's helpless cries were way louder than that noise.

"I-Ino!" Sakura screamed when she finally got what she wanted, the blonde's fingers expertly entering her folds and her thumb grazing at her clit. Ino knew exactly how to drive her crazy, to the edge, and in the heat of the action, suddenly forgot that they were in any kind of contest. It was obvious she had won, anyway, as her mouth dropped butterfly kisses all over Sakura's body while her fingers pumped in and out. She stopped around her midriff and gave Sakura's bellybutton a good lick, knowing how sensible of a spot that was for the pink haired girl. And smirking when she heard the moaned giggle that caused. God she was going to come with just the sheer noises that she heard.

Then Ino let out a surprised yelp when she felt Sakura pulling her up and finding her clit, and then her vagina, falling into the same rhythm she'd worked them up into. She looked into Sakura's eyes and saw the pure lust that lit them, and this glint of happiness she loved so much. And that was before the pink haired girl arched her head back. She was close, so damn close.

"Please... come... with me." Ino could only comply, her mind literally detached from her body. She wanted to laugh at Sakura's silliness, awe her cuteness. But she was unable to. She could think, she could feel every single touch with all her senses, but her body was out of control. Sakura was the only person she'd open up to this much. Ino was the only one who'd ever get so close to Sakura.

They came at exactly the same time, Sakura was such a perfectionist. And as the waves of pleasure ran through their bodies, the only thing that came to mind as they screamed each other's name was how lucky they were to have each other.

"I love you Sakura." Ino whispered, as coherent thinking made it's way back into her mind and she collapsed on top of Sakura, snuggling in close to the girl.

Sakura kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I love you too Ino, so much." Her breathing was slowly going back to normal as she laughed. Happy with herself. Proud of herself for turning this into a tie. Then her expression turned a little more serious and her breathing slowed down considerably. Ino looked up to her in concern. "Please never leave me."

The blonde didn't answer verbally, instead nodding her head and kissing the girl's neck lovingly. She stayed like that for a moment, her arms wrapped around Sakura, until her body started shivering at the coldness of the floor on her slowly drying up sweaty body. She lifted herself up from the ground, soon followed by Sakura. When they were both up, she kissed the pink haired girl again. A lighter, but much more intense kiss. A promise of forever, that lingered for as long as it could.

They'd made it this far. Nothing could ever get in their way now.


End file.
